My Paramour
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: Different interpretation of the scene from Mass Effect 2


_A hand drifted across my cheek, caressed behind my ear, then cupped the back of my head and tilted it to look in my eyes. His lips flutter against mine, breath wisps out, then his lips press again, deepening the kiss._

_Pausing his attention to my lips, he traces my jawline to neck, and I let out a sigh as he hits a sweet spot, and I feel one of my hands drift upward to cup the nape of his neck, bringing his lips back to my own._

_He breaks off again, this time going down to my collar bone, and my breath stutters out, nearly in time with my heartbeat. His hand pushes at the strap of my dress, fully exposing my shoulder, and plants kisses along the way, back up my neck to behind my ear._

_"Just how far would you like me to go?" He whispers between kisses_

_"Ah! As far as you are willing. I know it has been a while for you." I manage between breaths_

_"He chuckles, "And it seems the same for you as well."_

_"Is it that obvious?" I ask, glancing sideways into his dark eyes._

_"Your reactions are." He kisses behind my ear. "And I," he kisses my cheek, "am glad you are being so... responsive."_

_He attacks my lips then, causing me to stumble backward against the wall, and his body presses into me, allowing me to feel how poewrful his arms, chest and legs are. I re-wrap my arms around him, one of my legs lifting to wrap around one of his._

_"I think we need to get to another room if we want to go further." He glances at the table and chair, the only pieces of furniture in the room, "I would prefer you to be as comfortable as possible."_

_"I don't care." I say, running my hands over his chest._

_"You may not, but but I do. Let's go to your quarters, Shepard."_

_"Spoil sport." I whisper in his ear, nipping at his ear._

_But we do head to my quarters, getting some interesting looks from the other crew members along the way. Mordin stops me to give me a little advice as well. I know he means well and wants to protect me; they all do. And I know that they need some stress relief too. After talking with Mordin, I go up to my quarters to find Thane has already taken off his coat and was perched on the edge of the bed._

_"Evening out the amount that the other gets to take off?" I ask, sliding onto his lap sideways._

_"No, just getting more comfortable. I had EDI turn up the heat in here for a bit too." He wraps his arms around my waist. "But with you like this, things can be a lot more fun."_

_He reaches up his hand to unzip the back of my dress, then slipped one hand around the inside of the dress' waist, the other pulling down the strap and laying me back in one swoop. Pulling the rest of the dress off, he kisses down the center of my body, between my breasts and stops at my navel before kissing back up to suckle and nip at my now-hard nipples._

_After a few minutes, I mustered enough strength to roll over, pulling him with me, straddling his waist once I was on top. My fingers trace over his lips, the unique muscle ridges of his neck, down his chest to find the bottom of his shirt and tug it off._

_"Ah! Cheater." I accuse as he claims one of my breasts after his head and arms were free._

_"No, cheating would be doing this."As he lifts me off his waist, flipping me onto my back, then straddling me, attacking my neck with kisses and nips._

_"Ah! Mmmm..." I reach down to his waist, trying to get around the front to unlatch and then start pushing his pants down. Failing that, I slip a hand inside to caress his hardening member._

_His breath hisses into my ear, "Now who's cheating."_

_"what was that expression?" I muse, "'All is fair in love and war' if I remember correctly."_

_I remove my hand, gliding it up his back, holding him close, just enjoying the sensations of skin on skin contact. "I think that someone in the room is still wearing too much clothing."_

_"Mm, you're right." He murmurs, then reaches down and pushes at my panties, but I pull away, rolling back on top of him._

_"Oh no, no, no." I smile down at him, grab the edge of his pants and pull them off, leaving him in all his glory on top of the bed._

_Using his legs to brace myself, I slide back onto the bed, letting my hands curve up his hips then smooth down and stroke at his member, kissing and licking it a bit. He gasps and I continue giving it attention, taking my time until he grabs the sides of head and pulls me up to his arms. He rips my panties off, then, and mounts me, eyes glazed over in pleasure. I half gasp, half cry out as he enters, and we both pause adjusting to the tightness, breathing heavily in each others' ears. I bite my lip as he slowly starts to move again, and he kisses me before I can break the skin. He licks my lower lip, then slips his tongue in my mouth, moving his hips in time to his kisses, slow and deep, but building in intensity and speed. I kiss up his neck, suck on his earlobe, then whisper "don't... stop," which sends shudders through his body. We cling to each other, my hands almost claws on his back as I feel a warmth bloom in my lower abdomen then quickly disperse to my legs and upward into my stomach._

_"Thane..." I breath out_

_"Shh..." He kisses me, "No more talking."_

_He keeps kissing me gently, up and down my neck, cuddling in to eventually rest his head on my shoulder. I kiss his forehead, trying to snuggle closer than we already were. Sighing, I place a hand on his waist, and we fall asleep in the same position._

_"Commander..." I swear I hear Joker's voice._

"Commander."

My head snaps up from my desk, "Shepard here."

"Commander we are entering the Sol system now."

"Thank you, Joker." I push myself up from the seat, wiping tears from my eyes and gazing down at Thane's picture I was holding, before heading down to the war Room.


End file.
